The Tongva (Toypurina)
The Tongva led by Toypurina is a custom civilization mod by RawSasquatch, with contributions from DarthKyofu, TopHatPaladin, Chrisy15, JakeWalrusWhale and Porkbean. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Tongva' The Tongva are a Native American people of Southern California. They historically inhabited the Los Angeles Basin and the Southern Channel Islands, an area covering approximately 4,000 square miles (10,000 km2). The Tongva are also known as the Gabrieleño and Fernandeño people, names derived from the Spanish missions built on their territory: Mission San Gabriel Arcángel and Mission San Fernando Rey de España. Along with the neighboring Chumash, the Tongva were the most powerful indigenous people to inhabit Southern California. At the time of European contact, they may have numbered 5,000 to 10,000. Many lines of evidence suggest that the Tongva are descended from Uto-Aztecan-speaking peoples who originated in what is now Nevada and moved southwest into coastal Southern California 3,500 years ago. These migrants either absorbed or pushed out the Hokan-speaking peoples in the region. By 500 AD, the Tongva had come to occupy all the lands now associated with them. A hunter-gatherer society, the Tongva traded widely with neighboring peoples. Over time, scattered communities came to speak distinct dialects of the Tongva language, part of the Takic subgroup of the Uto-Aztecan language family. There may have been five or more such dialects (three on the southernmost Channel Islands and at least two on the mainland). The Tongva language became extinct in the twentieth century, but a reconstructed form continues to be spoken today. Initial Spanish exploration of the Los Angeles area occurred in 1542, but sustained contact with the Tongva came only after Mission San Gabriel Arcángel was constructed in 1771. This marked the beginning of an era of forced relocation and exposure to Old World diseases, leading to the rapid collapse of the Tongva population because of high mortality from the diseases. At times the Tongva violently resisted Spanish rule, such as the 1785 rebellion led by Toypurina. In 1821, Mexico gained its independence from Spain and the government sold mission lands to ranchers, forcing the Tongva to culturally assimilate. Three decades later, California was ceded to the United States following its success in the Mexican-American War. Although a California Senate Bill of 2008 asserts that the US government signed treaties with the Tongva, promising 8.5 million acres (3,400,000 ha) of land for reservations, and that these treaties were never ratified, a paper published in 1972 by R.F. Heiser of Stanford University shows that the eighteen treaties made between April 29, 1851, and August 22, 1852 were negotiated with persons who were not representing any actual "tribes", and that none of these persons had authority to cede lands that belonged to the Indians. By the turn of the 20th century, the Island Tongva had disappeared and the mainland communities were also nearing extinction. The endonym Tongva was recorded by American ethnographer C. Hart Merriam in 1903 and has been widely adopted by scholars and descendants. Today, certain groups prefer the term "Kizh", which was the first-recorded endonym of the group but discounted by later anthropologists. 'Toypurina' Toypurina (1760–1799) was a Medicine woman of the Tongva nation—a nation also known as the Gabrieliño, due to their association with the Spanish mission San Gabriel. She is famous for her opposition of the colonial rule by Spanish Missionaries in California, and for her part in the planned 1785 rebellion against the mission San Gabriel, where she recruited 6 of the 8 villages which participated in the attack. 'Dawn of Man' "May your strength be with you, fearless Toypurina! Growing up in a world rapidly changing at the merciless hands of the Spanish, you saw firsthand the tyranny they imposed upon the Tongva, and the threat they posed to your very culture. When the Spaniards overstepped their bounds one too many times, your people came to you for help. They respected your great power and knowledge, and you used that influence to unite 6 independent villages under the banner of your cause -- a revolt against the Mission authorities. However, the plot was betrayed and your fellow rebels were ambushed on the eve of the attack. Given a show trial by your tormentors to discredit you as a witch and seductress, it seemed that truth and justice were to be buried with you, but your story's survived through the generations as a rallying cry for your people. Your bravery and defiance inspires not only the Tongva, but women, indigenous peoples, and honest people the world over even today. Oh, Toypurina, your people are in need of guidance once more. Can you again unify a nation under your banner, and preserve its prosperity from those who would exploit it? Shall you take up arms against the wicked? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" 'Introduction: '"Welcome to our realm, traveler. We're preparing a welcome song and feast for you, to celebrate your arrival." 'Defeat: '"I hate you, for living here on my native soil, for trespassing upon the land of my forefathers and despoiling our tribal domains!" Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *Creator, XML, Art: Sasquatch (AKA Kramer) *Lua: TopHatPaladin *Lua: JakeWalrusWhale *Lua: Chrisy15 *Civ Icon: DarthKyofu *TSL Coords: PorkBean Category:Pacific Cultures Category:RawSasquatch Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:All Civilizations